The Vampire Diaries: The Journal of Miranda Sommers
by MsMKT86
Summary: After the death of her mother in the spring of 1989, everything changed for Miranda Sommers. She was different now & with her junior year starting she was determined to be normal. One fateful Saturday night, Miranda meets a handsome stranger that sweeps her into a whirlwind romance that challenges her & her friends & what they knew about the world.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey people! So I've seen a few of these "adults of TVD as teenager" stories floating around and I didn't really like them. Apologies if you've written one, the ones I read just weren't my cup of tea. Anyway, I decided to give it go. Let me know what you think. Just know that this won't be updated quickly. I've got so many other fics that I really, really _really_ need to update right now. I have a plan for this story so if you enjoy it stick with me. Thanks!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **And as always, REVIEWS = LOVE!**

 **ProTIP:**

 **Please note that this story is a prequel to TVD. None of these characters are married so I had to make up last names for the women. Don't be confused. Same character just with made up maiden names.**

 **(i.e. Liz Forbes, Kelly Donovan and Carol Lockwood)**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do NOT own: The Vampire Diaries, any characters, places, words or phrases from the books or television show, Blondie, Kool & The Gang, Michael Jackson, Prince and the Revolution, Whitney Houston, Paula Abdul, Bobby Brown, New Edition, Whitesnake, Purple Rain, Ford Escort or anything else you can find outside of fandom. All OCs and plot belong to me. **_

**THIS FANFICTION IS UNBETA'D BUT PROOFREAD BY HUMANS. ANY REMAINING MISTAKES ARE UNINTENTIONAL. APOLOGIES FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE.**

* * *

 _September 8, 1989_

 _Dear Journal,_

 _It's been five months, one week and one day since I've written anything down. It's been 132 days since I've smiled, or spoken really. I have been this giant ball of grieve and sadness all this time but today Journal, today is going to be different._

 _Today I'm going to smile. Today when someone asks me that dreaded, "how are you" question, I'm going to smile and say. "I'm fine. Thank you for asking." I'm going to be bright, happy, peppy Miranda. The Miranda that people expect me to be. It's been five months, one week and one day since…since my mom died. No one but my family cares anymore._

 _I know that I've been crappy in the friend department and I know that two my best friends, Liz Stanley and Abby Bennett probably feel like they are the ones to blame for what happened; but they're not._

 _If anything, the blame is on me. The guilt and heartache that I feel on a constant loop is solely on me. Yes, Abby and Liz convinced to go to that Lockwood party but everything after that is on me. I'm the one that had a crappy time, called my mom to come get me thus losing her in the process in that accident on Wickery Bridge._

 _I still remember what the newspaper article said about the accident._

 **MYSTIC FALLS RESIDENT DROWNS AFTER CAR GOES OFF WICKERY BRIDGE**

 **Helen Sommers, 47, died Saturday night after her car went over the edge of Wickery Bridge. Police say that Sommers was alone in the car but that according to her husband, Brent Sommers, she was on way toward Lockwood Manor House Road to pick up her daughter, Miranda Sommers, 16, Junior at Mystic Falls High School. No word yet on why Sommers drove off the edge of the bridge but a full investigation will begin soon and as per request of the family an autopsy will be perform to determine cause of death. Helen Sommers is survived by her husband, Brent, and two daughters, Miranda and Jenna.**

 _They had summed my mom's accident up in a couple of sentences and the people she left behind, who have this hole in their lives get mentioned as an afterthought. I don't know, Journal. Maybe I'm a little sensitive but she was my mom. Not news for this crappy town's paper._

 _Now, this is the part where I deep sigh, Journal._

 _I know that I haven't made things easy on my dad since the accident. I've been mopey and less than helpful. But part of that has everything to do with him. I can't look at him; because I know if I do, all I'll see my guilt shining back at me. I know that he blames me for what happened. Even if he doesn't say it out loud. I don't know what to do. There is nothing I can do to change what happened because believe me, I would if I could._

 _But like I said before, Journal. Today is going to be different. Today, I am going to be the Miranda that people expect to see on the first day of school. Today, I'm going to be the Miranda that my dad and my sister know. You and I will know the truth, Journal; and I'm ok with that._

 _Anyway, I've gotta run._

* * *

Miranda Sommers slide her leather bound journal into her leather backpack, looked at herself in the mirror and shook her head.

"Ok, Miranda, smile," she said aloud to her reflection. She looked herself in the eyes and smiled brightly. "Now you only have to do that 900 more times today," she said as she exited her room and headed down the stairs.

She had walked these stairs every day this summer and everyday they felt as if they were leading her nowhere. She had loved her mom so much. The lost of her was everywhere. Miranda threw her backpack down by the front door and proceeded toward the kitchen where her father and younger sister were already eating breakfast.

"Good morning, family," Miranda beamed as she grabbed a bowl of cereal. "How are we this morning?"

"Uh," Brent Sommers said with a quirk of his eyebrow and a glance at his younger daughter who just shrugged, "fine. How are you?"

"I'm great," she smiled. "How are you, little sister?" Miranda asked as she sat down at the table beside her sister.

"Fine," Jenna Sommers said sadly. "What's got you all chipper?" the nine year old asked. Miranda instantly felt guilt. She had tried to be there for her younger sister during all this stuff but because she was so into her own grief she knew that her neglect of her sister had made her resent her a little.

"I made a decision," Miranda told her.

"What decision? I didn't know you needed to make one about anything," Brent said as he sipped his coffee.

"I decided that it's time to do what mom would have wanted us to do," Miranda said boldly. For the past five months, one week and one day, _mom_ or _Helen_ were like dirty words that no ever said because if you did, the waterworks weren't far behind but they couldn't continue on that way. They just couldn't.

"What do you mean?" her dad asked clearing his throat.

"I mean, mom would have wanted us to be happy. She would have wanted us to grieve and move on," Miranda explained.

"You want us to forget about mom," Jenna said tearfully.

"No, Jenna," Miranda said, grabbing her sister's hand, "moving on just means that we don't live in perpetual sadness. Mom wouldn't have wanted that."

"She's right, Jenna," Brent said. "Helen would have wanted us to keep living."

"Exactly!" Miranda smiled. "So because of that, I'm in a good mood for the first time in months and I just hope that you guys can join me, you know."

"We can do that, honey," Brent said with a smile. "Alright girls. Put the dishes in the sink when you're done, don't be late."

"We won't, Dad," Miranda assured him.

"Alright," he said getting to his feet. He put his empty coffee cup and bowl in the sink, kissed his daughters on the head and slipped his suit jacket over his shoulders. "I'll be home late. Mayor Lockwood's called an emergency Council meeting tonight."

"I'll be at Mason's house," Jenna said. "His nanny, Rosa, makes the best spaghetti."

"I can do dinner," Miranda said. Jenna looked at her father with wide, pleading eyes.

"Maybe you should go over to Abby's for dinner, Miranda," he chortled.

"What? Why?" she questioned.

"Because you girls need to eat dinner," Brent said.

"I know that," Miranda said matter-of-fact.

"No you don't!" Jenna laughed. "If you did I'd actually be able to _eat_ your cooking!"

"Hey!" the older Sommers girl said slightly offended.

"It's ok, Miranda. You're just like your mother. Can't cook a lick," Brent laughed. "Jenna and I accept that about you."

"Yeah thanks," she muttered.

"Alright, girls. I love you. Have a good day. I'll see ya," their father said as he grabbed his briefcase and bolted from the house.

The girls were silent for a few moments while they finished up their breakfast.

"Did you mean all that stuff you said?" Jenna asked breaking the silence. "You know, about being happy and moving on?"

"Yeah, of course I did," Miranda told her.

"Ok. Then I'll try too," Jenna smiled sadly.

"Good Jens," she said hugging her younger sister. Miranda cleaned up the dishes before the girls headed toward the front door. "Oh, wait on the porch for me. I forgot something in my room."

"Ok, hurry up Randa," Jenna said as she opened the door and stepped outside. Miranda ran up the stairs and grabbed a small gift wrapped box off of her dresser then bolted back downstairs. She grabbed her backpack, stepped out on the porch, then shut the door behind her.

A few moments later the yellow school bus with the words **Mystic Falls Elementary School** emblazoned on the side in bold black letters pulled up in front of the house.

"Have a good day," Miranda said as she hugged Jenna.

"You too," Jenna said returning the hug. She released her big sister and ran toward the bus. Miranda waved at Mason Lockwood, a chubby boy with black curly hair, smiley brown eyes and a gaped tooth grin, who was wagging his arm at her from his seat in the middle of the bus.

A horn honked and Miranda noticed that her best friend since birth, Abby Bennett had pulled up behind the bus. She waved at Jenna and Mason again before she headed toward Abby's black Ford Escort. She hopped in and buckled herself in.

"Hey," Abby smiled.

"Hey," Miranda smiled back. Abby leaned over and hugged her friend tightly.

"How are you?" she asked.

"I'm fine. Thank you for asking," Miranda said brightly. "How are you?"

"Fine but how are you really?"

"Abs, I'm fine."

"Rand, come on," Abby said pulling away from the curb.

"Fine," Miranda sighed heavily. "I'm better. Not as crappy as I've been the past five months."

"Better is good," Abby smiled.

"So, here," Miranda said presenting Abby with the wrapped box when they reached a stop sign.

"What's this?" she asked taking the gift.

"I know I missed your birthday. I'm sorry. I'm a sucky friend," the Sommers girl said.

"Uh, your mom died. I think I can give you a free pass on the whole birthday thing," Abby said.

"Just open it, Abby," Miranda said. Abby nodded and Miranda watched her slender fingers pull the bow off the top of the little box and tear the paper open. Abby popped the box open and inside was a large silver heart locket on a long silver chain.

"It's beautiful," Abby smiled.

"I'm glad you like it. Open it," she told her friend. The Bennett girl opened the locket and on one side was a photo of Miranda, herself, Liz Stanley and Kelly Madison. And on the other side was a tiny bit of a purple plant.

"Is that vervain?" Abby asking, making eye contact with her friend.

"You know I want to keep you save, Abby. Indulge me," Miranda said.

"I don't need it but thank you," Abby smiled.

"You know the stories," Miranda said as Abby pulled away from the stop sign.

"I do. And I know that I'm seventeen and I've never met a vampire," she said.

"Well, I haven't either but they're dangerous," Miranda told her.

"I know, I know but I promise you I don't need it," Abby said. Miranda looked at her sideways. Abby chuckled. "Grab my backpack off the back seat." Miranda unbuckled her seat belt and grabbed the button covered leather bag.

"Got enough buttons, Abby?" Miranda laughed as she read some of them. _Blondie, Kool & The Gang, Michael Jackson, Whitney Houston, Huey Lewis and The News, Paula Abdul, Bobby Brown, New Edition, Whitesnake and Prince and the Revolution_ just to name a few.

"Shut up, pull out that old looking book," Abby said rolling her eyes playfully. Miranda gingerly pulled out the antique leather bound book. She gently opened it and read the first page. She looked to her friend in the driver's seat with wide eyes. "I'm a witch!" Abby beamed.

"A real one? Really?" Miranda asked shocked.

"Yeah, you know my Grams, Felicia, had been telling me for years that I was a witch but I just thought it was stories," Abby said. Miranda nodded. "Well, it's all true."

"That's...wow!" Miranda smiled. "Have you done any of these yet?"

"Well no. I was...waiting," Abby said softly.

"Waiting?" Miranda asked, pulling her eyes from the book in her lap. Abby's eyes were locked on the road but even in profile Miranda knew the answer to her question. "See? I told you. Sucky friend. I'm so sorry, Abs."

"Don't be," Abby smiled. "It's ok Rand. You've been through a lot."

"I know but this is huge and I wasn't there."

"Well, I'm not even supposed to tell you. I'm breaking like 100 witchy rules as it is," Abby joked.

"Well, I'm glad you did," Miranda laughed. "We can go out in the woods after school and you can show me something."

"Or not," Abby said as she continued driving.

"Why not?"

"I would rather not have the stoners see me and alert the town that my family is full of witches."

"I totally understand," Miranda chuckled.

"Come over," Abby said.

"I was supposed to see if I could anyway," Miranda told her. "Dad's got a council meeting or whatever and Jenna going to the Lockwoods."

"Yeah, sure. I wouldn't want you to have to eat your own cooking," Abby said with a loud laugh.

"Ha, ha. Shut up," Miranda said, slapping her friend on the arm. "Anyway, you look great," said looking at her friend's outfit.

"You think so?" Abby said glancing down at her dark purple tutu, dark purple motorcycle boots, black t-shirt with the _Purple Rain_ album cover on it and her cropped leather jacket. Her brown curly hair in controlled chaos around her head.

"Yeah, I look a like a loser next to you," Miranda said looking down at her high-waisted light wash jeans, over-sized blue with yellow flowers button up shirt that hung off of one shoulder to reveal her wide strap yellow tank top and her favorite pair of low Doc Martins. Her dark brown main hung straight down, unlike the crinkled mess it was last year.

"You look great," Abby assured her.

"Thanks," Miranda said. "Sooo!"

"So what?"

"Are you excited?"

"About what? The first day of school? No, not really," Abby answered.

"No, dummy; about seeing Zach," Miranda said happily.

"What? No! What?" Abby said trying to convince her friend.

"Yeah right! I may have been in a funk for the past five months but I'm not an idiot," Miranda laughed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Abby said as she pulled into the parking lot of Mystic Falls High School.

"I'm talking about the fact that you are in love with Zach Salvatore," Miranda said as they exited the car.

"Shut up! I'm so not," Abby said, eyes wide.

"Right and I'm the president," Miranda said playfully rolling her eyes.

"Well, let's grab a table Madam president," Abby said as she linked her arm into Miranda's.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! So much thanks to the few people who are reading this story. I appreciate it. Anyway, here is the next installment. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **CHARACTER GUIDE:**

 **Name in Story: Name on TVD**

 **Abby Bennett: Same  
**

 **Miranda Sommers: Miranda Gilbert**

 **Elizabeth Stanley: Liz Forbes**

 **Kelly Madison: Kelly Donovan**

 **William "Billy" Forbes: Bill Forbes**

 **Carol Madison: Carol Lockwood**

 **Gail Stevens: Gail (Zach's pregnant girlfriend)**

 **As chapters proceed, I'll be adding more characters to this list.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **And as always, REVIEWS = LOVE!**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do NOT own: The Vampire Diaries, and of the characters, places, words or phrases from the books or television show, Mr. Feeny or anything else you can find outside of fandom.**_

 **THIS FANFICTION IS UNBETA'D BUT PROOFREAD BY HUMANS. ANY REMAINING MISTAKES ARE UNINTENTIONAL. APOLOGIES FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE.**

* * *

After Miranda and Abby sat down atop one of the picnic tables, they began to scope out the quad.

"It's nice to see that 1989 has brought a change to fashion," Abby commented.

"You're still wearing a tutu, Abs," Miranda laughed.

"Shut up," the Bennett girl told her, flattening her tulle skirt. Miranda laughed again but the laugh was cut off by a blonde streak that had quickly come up to their table and wrapped her in a tight embrace.

"Miranda. How is she?" Elizabeth Stanley asked Abby, who shrugged, with a wide smile full of sympathy. Miranda smiled back as Liz, who wore a daisy yellow tank dress that fell to her knees, white Keds and her long blonde hair was curled and pulled up in the middle, her blue eyes on Abby, aggrandized the space.

"I'm right here and I'm fine," Miranda answered with a bright smile, "thank you."

"Great!" Liz smiled hugging her friend again.

"Randa!" Kelly Madison called as she approached their table. "How are you?" she asked as she wrapped the Sommers girl in a one armed hug. Kelly wore a red leather miniskirt, a _Madonna_ T-shirt that she had cut up over a black tank top, black pumps and a red clutch. Her brown hair hand blonde streaks and her brown eyes were slightly red and glazed over. "How are you? You've been totally MIA."

"Have some class, Kelly," Liz said rolling her eyes, "or at the very least some tact."

"What is your damage, Frizzy Lizzy?" Kelly asked rolling her eyes. "I wasn't even talking to you."

"Everyone knows where Miranda has been this summer," Liz spat. "And don't call me that."

"I just meant that it's been months," Kelly said sitting on the bench beside Abby's feet; Liz sitting beside Miranda's feet.

"Well, if you hadn't spent your summer getting high with the stoners on the old Salvatore land then you wouldn't be here saying stupid things in that lackadaisical way," Liz told her as she crossed her arms and legs, symbolizing that she was finished with the conversation.

"Well not all of us vacayed in a beach house in Virginia Beach this summer with mommy and daddy," Kelly spat, "some of us had to get jobs."

"That doesn't excuse your rudeness and general lack of concern for Miranda's feelings," Liz said angrily.

"Ok, stop it," Miranda said interrupting her friends. "Liz, I'm fine. Really. And Kels, where do you work now?"

"The Grill," she answered, pulling her attention away from Liz. "Kyle got me the job."

"That's great!" Miranda smiled.

"Ladies," a voice said from behind them. Climbing up on the table was a dark skin girl with almost black irises, short black hair and pouty lips. She wore hunter green jeans, a gray _Bobby Brown_ t-shirt and Doc Martins. "How's it going?"

"Good," Miranda answered.

"Now," Abby commented. Gail Stevens laughed as she pulled her gym bag on to the table.

"You guys not cheering this year?" Gail asked, noticing no one else had a bag.

"Yeah, I left my bag in my car," Abby said.

"Me too," Kelly nodded.

"I didn't bring anything," Miranda said. "I forgot about it."

"No worries. You can borrow something of mine," Abby said squeezing her best friend's hand.

"Thanks," Miranda said squeezing back.

"Good morning ladies," a brown hair girl with brown eyes and a tight smile said as she stepped up to the table. She wore a black mini skirt, a maroon peplum top, black pumps and a black belt.

"Morning Carrie," Miranda smiled.

"Oh, Miranda, how are you feeling?" Carol Gibson asked as she stepped closer and hugged her friend.

"I'm fine. Thank you," Miranda answered again with an increasingly fake smile on her face.

"Good," Carol said patting Miranda's knee. She took a seat between Abby's and Miranda's feet.

"I wish you wouldn't sit near me," Kelly said nastily.

"And I wish you wouldn't amalgamate with my friends," Carol said in a honeyed voice.

"Oh. My. God.," Abby said before an argument broke out between Carol and Kelly. All the girls looked at her but she was staring across the parking lot at the black Porsche 944 Turbo that had just pulled in. "He's here," she said her eyes still on the car. Everyone else directed their attention to the lot as well.

The door pushed open and then a tall boy with dark brown hair and striking blue eyes exited. He wore motorcycle boots, dark wash jeans, that were cuffed at the ankle, a plain white t-shirt that had each sleeve rolled. The girls watched as he reached back into the car and pulled out his backpack and leather jacket.

"He is..." Kelly started.

"Tasty," Abby finished. The girls giggled as the eyesome Zachariah Salvatore slipped into his leather jacket, slung his backpack over one shoulder and made his way toward them.

"Wipe the drool off your chin, Abs," Miranda joked, "he's coming this way."

"Shut up," Abby said absently checking her chin for drool.

On the way toward the table, Zach was joined by three other boys.

Grayson Gilbert; a tall black hair boy with brown eyes wore jeans, a button up layered with a sweater and Cons.

Rudy Hopkins, a very tall black boy with light brown eyes wore the same outfit as Grayson except he layered his button up with a vest.

Kyle Donovan, a tall musclar boy with blonde hair and blue eyes wore dark jeans, cuffed like Zach's, Cons, a black t-shirt and a Mystic Falls High School Letterman's jacket.

Abby primped and flattened her tutu as Zach and his friends approached.

"Yeah, you're not excited to see him," Miranda muttered with a chuckle.

"Shut up," Abby said. "Hey, Zach!"

"Hello Abby," Zach Salvatore said with an easy smile. "Miranda, doing alright?"

"I'm fine. Thank you," Miranda said with a tight smile.

"So, is that a new Porshe, Zach?" Kelly flirted.

"Yeah," Zach said glancing back at his ride, "It was a gift from my Uncle Stefan."

"It's cherry," Kelly flirted again.

"Gross, Kelly," Liz muttered.

"Don't recall asking for your commentary," Kelly said rolling her eyes.

"How was your summer, Zach?" Abby asked pulling the attention off of Liz vs Kelly.

"Great. I went to Savannah," he told her. "Sorry I missed your birthday."

"It's ok," Abby blushed.

"It's not; so I brought you something," Zach said as he reached into his backpack and pulled out a small box with a bow on it.

"Oh, thank you," Abby blushed again as her fingers brushed his. She opened the box and inside was a large blue pendent on a platinum chain. "This is...beautiful...thank you, Zach."

"You're welcome," he smiled. "Surprisingly, that came from my crazy Uncle Damon," Zach told her as he helped her slip it on.

"I thought you didn't like your Uncle Damon," Rudy commented rudely. "Is it a general practice to accept gifts from people you dislike?"

"He's still my uncle," Zach said cutting his eyes at Rudy, "creep that he may be."

"It's beautiful," Abby said. "Ignore him." Rudy rolled his eyes as Abby gave Zach yet another look of longing.

The school bell rang and all the teens scattered.

"So, Miranda, hey," Grayson Gilbert said as he caught up with Miranda at her locker.

"Hey, Grayson," she said with a smile.

"How ya doing?" he asked, leaning against the bank of lockers.

"Better," she told him.

"You ready for school?"

"As I'll ever be."

"I see Liz and Kelly are back at it," Grayson chuckled as Miranda put her things in her narrow locker. The two of them glanced down the hallway at Liz glaring at Kelly and her friend, Kris Evans, who was her rival. They competed at everything.

"Yeah, some things never change," Miranda chuckled as she slipped her backpack on and shut her locker. She and Grayson walked to their first class in a comfortable silence. Miranda entered the class and took the empty desk beside Abby; who was stilling swooning over her new necklace. "It's very pretty."

"I know right?" Abby said looking up at her friend. "Zach said that he was talking to his uncles about a friend's birthday he was missing and his Uncle Damon asked the friends name and he didn't want to tell him but he did so Damon left the room and came back with this." Abby explained.

"That's kinda cool," Miranda said as she pulled her Trapper Keeper onto her desk, "in an extremely creepy kind of way."

"Yeah but I don't care," Abby smiled as the bell rang.

"Good morning class," the old man in a three piece suit and glasses said from the front of the room. "I'm Mr. Feeny and this is eleventh grade English. This year you will delve into the romances of Romeo and Juliet and twist of Tony and Maria. You will explore the beauty of writing and making your own story come to life. You will give me your minds and I will mold them, young ones. Together, we will become enlightened, well educated and cultured," he finished with a smile.

"So this class is a lot of reading and writing and stuff?" Richard Lockwood asked from his in the second row. Mr. Feeny looked down at this class list then back at Rich.

"Yes, Mr. Lockwood. This class is a lot of reading and writing and...stuff," he said dryly. "Miss Madison, would you please come and pass out the books?" Kelly rolled her eyes but rose from her desk.

Miranda reached into her backpack and pulled out her journal. She pulled the cap off of her pen and began to write.

 _Dear Journal,_

 _So far, so good at school. I've had to smile like a crazy person all morning but it beats having to explain to people why I'm still moping around about my mom. I can't help that they've moved on and I haven't. She was my mom. The loss of her is never going to go away._

"Miss Sommers?" Mr. Feeny called from his desk.

"Yes, sir?" Miranda answered closing her journal.

"Would you come here please?" he asked gently.

"Sure," she said as she rose from her desk. She moved quickly down the aisle. All of the eyes on her was a bit unnerving.

"I just wanted to make sure that you were fully prepared to return to school," Mr. Feeny said in a hushed tone. "I know that the lost of a parent can be a hard thing for a person to handle, especially a young girl."

"I'm fine, Mr. Feeny," Miranda whispered. "Thank you." He looked her in the eyes for a moment before a smile stretched across his face.

"Very well," he said, "you may return to your seat." she nodded and went back to her desk. When she got there, there was folded sheet of paper on top of her copy of _The Complete Works of William Shakespeare_.

 _What was that about?_

Miranda looked across the aisle to Abby, who was awaiting an answer.

 _Just checking in. Dead mom and all._

 _Are you ok?_

 _Yeah. It was nice of him._

 _Ok. :)_

Miranda smiled back at Abby before absently thumbing through her book. While she didn't lie to Abby, she was ok, she wasn't looking forward to the rest of the school day. Were all of her teachers going to call her up front as as her if she was fully prepared to come back to school? The answer was unequivocally no but so what? At some point she was going to have to start trying to move past her grief and into moving on. She knew that moving on didn't mean forgetting her mom but that didn't mean it didn't feel that way sometimes.

She was torn from her thoughts when a folded square of paper landed softly on her desk. She made sure that Mr. Feeny was deep into his lecture about Verona, Italy and the social make-up of the city before she unfolded the note before her.

 _I went to this club in Whitmore City called After Hours this summer. It was super awesome and the boys were delish. We should go Saturday night._

Miranda looked at Kelly, who was seated in front of Abby. She was smiling brightly at her.

 _A real club or like an underage club?_

 _A real club duh._

 _Isn't that dangerous? And illegal._

 _It's fun. Just plain fun. Plus, almost everyone in there was our age. I could tell. Too many nervous people handing over I.D.s, ya know?_

 _Right. I'll go I guess but only if everyone else goes._

 _Liz is not going to go to a club. People have fun there._

 _If you want me there you better figure out how to get her there._

Kelly rolled her eyes then turned back to face the front. Miranda watched as she wrote several notes. She pitched one over her shoulder to Abby then she had other kids pass the others on to Liz, Rich, Carol and William Forbes. They each sneaked a peek at her and she gave them a thumbs up.

When the bell rang, they bolted from the classroom.

"Of course Kelly found a club that half-ass checks Ids," Abby laughed as she and Miranda walked toward their next class.

"You know she likes to live on the wild side," Miranda laughed as she stopped at her locker.

"Yeah, ok. Whitmore City is about as wild as house cat," Abby joked.

"Hey, Miranda," Grayson said as he stopped beside the two girls.

"Hey Grayson," Miranda said.

"So, Billy just told me about that club that Kelly went to," he said, "he said that Kelly said that she invited you. Are you going?"

"I have to check with Liz first," she said as she shut her locker and began walking toward class again; Grayson beside her, Abby following them.

"Billy said that she's going," Grayson informed her. "Something about she'll show her just how fun Frizzy Lizzy is, or something like that."

"Oh, then, yeah," Miranda said. "Abby and I will be there with bells on," she said linking her arm into her friend's and pulling the Bennett girl up between her and Grayson.

"Ok, cool. Later," he said said with a bright smile before he jogged off to join Rudy.

"What the hell was that?" Abby asked as they entered into a classroom.

"Grayson is..." Miranda began.

"Totally crushing on you," Abby finished.

"I was going to say nice," Miranda said as she and Abby sat down beside each other.

"Ok, but," Abby chuckled.

"I just broke up with Kyle," she said pulling her Trapper Keeper out of her bag.

"Like what, three months ago now?" her friend asked.

"So?"

"So, this is high school. You guys had been dating since the the seventh grade, move on."

"Abby, that's five years," Miranda said, "not to mention the fact that we've known each other our entire lives. It's not just something I can "move on" from," she finished using air quotes.

"Ok, fine but do you like him?" Abby asked.

"Like who?" Kelly asked as she took the seat in front of Miranda.

"No one," Miranda said, her eyes wide at Abby.

"Oh," Kelly said rolling her eyes. "It's happening again huh?"

"What?" Abby questioned.

"You two are keeping a boy secret because you think I'll pounce on him or something," Kelly said.

"You have a habit of being a boyfriend stealer," Liz said taking the seat in front of Abby. Kelly glared at her. "Don't look so angry, Kelly. It's not like this is information you didn't know."

"No one is telling you because it's none of your business Kelly," Abby said. "If you feel slighted or whatever, that's on you."

"Whatever Abby," Kelly spat.

"Kelly, it's not like that," Miranda said kindly. "There is nothing going on with the boy in question, I just don't want everyone to know about it."

"She means you doesn't want you to know because then you'll tell, Kris and then all of Mystic Falls high will know," Liz added.

"Liz, don't help me," Miranda said causing Abby to laugh.

The bell rang and all of the girls turned to face the front of the classroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey! I know only a few people are reading this but I want to thank the ones who are even if you aren't reviewing. The other stuff (views, faves,) I appreciate too. This chapter sees more of the school day and Miranda experiencing something creepy.**

 **So, there is some 80's slang in this one. Don't worry, they are kind of easy to figure out but if you can't figure out one, PM me and I'll help you out.**

 **Ok, so Happy Reading!**

 **And as always, REVIEWS = LOVE!**

* * *

Scrolled across the chalkboard was "Mr. Almanzo Wilder". A few moments later, a tall, blonde hair, blue eyed man with sun-kissed skin entered the classroom and threw his messenger bag on the desk.

"Good morning, class," he said with a bright smile. I'm Manly. That's short for Almanzo," he announced over the giggles. "Yes, I am a direct descendant of Almanzo and Laura Wilder. No, I won't like you more if you make a joke about me living in a Little House on the Prairie. Yes, you can call me Manly; Mr. Wilder is my father," he said as he erased the board. "This class will follow the history of our great country and how each significant event effected our Founders and Mystic Falls as a community," Manly said as she set stacks of books on the front desk of every row and gestured for the to be passed back. "Miss Sommers, front and center," he said sitting on the edge of his desk.

Miranda took a deep breath before getting to her feet and heading to the front of the room.

"Yes, sir?" she said softly. She could feel the eyes of her classmates drilling in to her back.

"No sir, just Manly and I wanted to extend my condolences. Your mother was a history buff and a good friend," Manly told her in a hushed tone. "Are you alright to be here?"

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you," I lied with a large smile.

"Good! Let me know if that changes," he said. "Now, take these papers and hand them out."

Miranda nodded, taking the papers from him. She counted out each stack but left one out for herself. When she returned to her desk, just like in Mr. Feeney's class, there was a note on her desk. Abby smiled at her as she quietly unfolded it and read the words on the paper.

 _ **Abby: Uh, Manly is super hot and what'd he want?**_

 _ **Miranda: Same as Feeney. No big. And mega hot! Yes!**_

 _ **Abby: Kelly is already green.**_

 _ **Miranda: Be nice.**_

 _ **Abby: I am but you can't tell me that the minute she saw he was young and hot she was ready to put his career in jeopardy.**_

 _ **Miranda: Oh my God! Abby! You're terrible. Talk about something else and we have to burn this note.**_

 _ **Abby: I'm not scared of Kelly Madison but we can change the subject. What are you wearing to After Hours?**_

 _ **Miranda: Hell if I know. I don't have any club clothes. I'm 17.**_

 _ **Abby: Well, we'll have to grab Liz and get something.**_

 _ **Miranda: What about Kels?**_

 _ **Abby: I'm not shopping at the skeezer store.**_

 _ **Miranda: Abs! Stop it!**_

Miranda looked up at Abby and shook her head and covered her mouth to stop from laughing out loud. Abby just shrugged. When Miranda looked back at her desk, she say another note sitting there. Kelly gestured for her to open it.

 ** _Kelly: So because that Joanie Liz is coming along when are we going shopping?_**

 ** _Miranda: We're not. Abby just wants to go with me and Liz._**

 ** _Kelly: Lame. Whateve._**

Miranda looked at Kelly with sympathetic eyes. Kelly in turn rolled her eyes and faced the front. Miranda sighed then put her attention back on Manly.

When the bell rang, Kelly got to feet and went and stood in front of Abby.

"What?" Abby asked

"Stop acting like I'm molded," Kelly spat.

"I'm so not but I don't want to spend an entire shopping trip listening to you bitch about what a richie Liz is and have her bag on you because she thinks you're a wastoid," Abby told her matter-of-fact.

"Joanie Stanley can think whatever she wants. She just jealous anyway. I know she like Billy," Kelly said. "Too bad he's not as pure as she is."

"Barf me out, Kelly," Miranda said disgusted.

"I told you, Rand; skeezer," Abby said grabbing Miranda's arm and pulling her fro the classroom.

"Can you believe her?" Miranda said. "Like I try to be friends with everyone."

"I know. You shouldn't but I know you do," Abby said. "But that is why I said no to shopping with her."

"No to shopping with who?" Liz asked joining her friends in the hallway.

"Kelly," Abby answered.

"Oh, good. I don't want to have to track her down when she goes off with the mall-maggots," Liz said as they entered a science lab. They took their seats at the high tables and waited for the bell to ring.

Right before it rang a short, bald man with a runny nose entered the room.

"That's Mr. Southstreet," Bill Forbes whispered from the table behind Miranda and Abby and next to Liz.

"The guy with the "allergies"?" Abby asked whispering back.

"Yeah," Billy nodded, "but you guys know he's dancin' with Mr. Brownstone, right?"

"No way! I don't believe that!" Liz whispered, cutting her eyes at the man at the front of the room who wiped his nose every six seconds.

"I kid you not," Billy said in a hushed tone. "Apparently he get it from druggie out at Whitmore."

"How do you know?" Miranda questioned quietly.

"Zach," Billy answered equally as quiet. "His brother Robert goes to Whitmore. He's seen him on campus."

"Attention!" Mr. Southstreet's voice boomed. Everyone looked toward front of the classroom. "I'm Mr. Southstreet. This is Chemistry I and yes, you need this class to move on to the twelfth grade," he said wiping his nose. "Also, Miss Sommers," he said.

"Yes, sir?"

"The grace period is over. I expect the same effort from you as I do your classmates. If you can not handle that then I suggest you switch to the remedial class next period."

"Uh," Miranda said shocked, "I'm fine, sir."

"Good," Mr. Southstreet said without another glance at her. Abby rubbed her back as class began.

When the bell finally rang, Miranda bolted from the class. She had been holding back the tears that Mr. Southstreet's insensitivity had caused and now she just needed to get to bathroom. When she finally made it she let the tears flow to a stop, dried her face and made her way to the cafeteria. She joined her friends with a tray of food.

"You OK?" Abby asked.

"I'm fine. Just Mr. Southstreet, you know," Miranda told her.

"Forget him. He's just a druggie," Abby told her giving her a one armed hug.

"So, is everyone going to After Hours?" Kelly asked as she sat down at the table.

"Yes," Liz said handing her a piece of paper.

"What the hell is this?" Kelly asked taking it.

"It's a list of everyone coming and their information," Liz told her matter-of-fact. "I figured if I'm going to have a fake ID it might as well have information that seems real."

"You're so lame," Kelly said.

"Humor me," Liz said.

"Yeah, Kels," Richard said. "I don't want to get all the way to Whitmore and then have to come all the way back because the ID was warped."

"Totally," Kelly flirted.

"Gag me out the door," Carol muttered.

"Who was talking to you, you glorified mall chick?" Kelly asked angrily.

"It's the lunch table, Kelly, everyone is talking" Carol stated, "And I'm not some trendie. I love fashion."

"Whateve," Kelly said rolling her eyes. "Mind your business, _Carol_."

"Don't talk down to me, wastoid," Carol spat.

"You gonna narc to Principal Figgins because I was mean to you?" Kelly teased.

"I don't need the principal to deal with you," Carol told her.

Everyone at the table turned to look at the two of them.

"I forget you're a richie; just like Frizzy Lizzy," Kelly laughed. "Just gonna have mommy and daddy pay me off."

"You need a fresh one," Carol said though gritted teeth.

"Get bent, Carol," Kelly spat.

"Hey!" Miranda said raising her voice before either of them could speak again. "Take a red and shut up! Kelly just used the damn list that Liz gave you and Carol stop picking at Kelly, it's so not very." They both glared at each other but remained silent.

"That was awesome," Grayson said with a smile.

"I guess," Miranda said with a small smile. Abby looked at her and wagged her eyebrows. Miranda shook her head and rolled her eyes playfully.

The rest of the school day was uneventful. Miranda met Abby in the girls locker room where they changed for cheer try-outs.

Miranda looked like a Herb. She quit cheering after her mom died and trying to do it again now – she just wasn't feeling it.

"I'm gonna head out," Miranda told Abby during a break.

"What? Why?" Abby asked concerned.

"Because, Kris and Kelly are in charge so I don't stand a chance," she told her friend. "I'm OK, just stay, your moves are legit."

"Where are you going?" Abby asked.

"The cemetery. Pick me up there," Miranda said hugging her friend. She grabbed her things and went back into the locker room to change. When she was finished, she threw her backpack on and started toward the Mystic Falls Cemetery.

When she got there, she stood in front of the thick headstone that read _Helen Sommers_. She sighed before she sat down and leaned against it.

"Hi Mom," she said aloud. "Yep, I'm here again. I hope you don't mind the company," Miranda said as she removed her journal from her bag. She opened her pen and began to write.

 _Dear Journal,_

 _I survived the school day. Shocking, I know. Everyone was mega cool. Except for Mr. Southstreet. He sucked._

 _So, I'm going out on Saturday night. I know; it's been awhile but I'm so due. It's this club in Whitmore called After Hours. I don't know. I haven't had any actual fun since...you know and I'm afraid that I don't know how anymore._

 _But I did realize something about myself today, though, Journal. I'm different. I was content with lying to my friends and something that used to make me so happy I quit. Cheering and Miranda Sommers used to be synonyms. But now, I just don't have the desire for it. Not that I have the desire for much of anything lately._

Miranda looked up from her journal when she felt eyes on her but there was no one. She stood up and looked all around. The wind blew wildly around the graveyard. It whipped her hair all over her head and in the fray she could have sworn she felt someone touch her arm. Once the wind died down, and she had flattened her hair down she looked around again and she was still alone. She sat back down and grabbed her journal.

 _OK, so I feel like such a space cadet. I'm getting all paranoid. I mean, I guess I probably should be. Most people would be sitting in a cemetery but I'm kinda comfortable. Well I was until a minute ago. I could have sworn I felt someone watching me. And when it got windy...I could have sworn someone touched me. Twisted, I know. I think I'm gonna wait for Abs by the gate, Journal. I'm too wigged out to sit here anymore._

 _Later._

Miranda shoved her journal and pen back into her bag and headed toward the gate. She looked all around her but still saw no one except old Mrs. Stanwick had shown up to put flowers on her husband's grave like she did every day. Miranda waved but she still felt like there were eyes on the back of her head. She picked up speed and by the time she reached the gate she was happy to see Abby's black Escort pulling up. She glanced over her shoulder one last time but this time she saw a shadow move through the woods behind her mother's headstone.


End file.
